ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen titans GX
Teen titans GX is a sequel series to the 2003 teen titans series that take place ten years after teen titans: trouble in Tokyo, in this series cyborg and nightwing must train ten young heroes and teach them how to work together and become the new teen titans. The New Teen Titans Jackson Hyde/AquaLad :''' protege to Aquaman, and the lost son of his arch foe, black manta, Aqualad works hard and is willing to protect his friends and family from any treat that comes his way '''Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle: when an alien scarab bonded itself to his spine it creates a high tech beetle like armor for Jaime to wear in battle. he is still trying to control his new abilities, but his friends in the teen titans help him on how to be a hero. Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern: protege to Hal Jordan, he is youngest to ever join the green lantern corps and his a freelance artist in his spare time or well he is with his friends in the teen titans. Bart Allen/Kid Flash: protege to the flash, he is the jokester of the group and is full of curiosity about the world around him and loves spending time with his friends and family . Tim Drake/Robin: protege to batman, He is the leader of the new teen titans and is a world class detective and strategist who often works with a network of heroes around the world to help solve crimes and save lives. Mia Dearden/Speedy: protege to green arrow, she is a gifted acrobat, a proficient archer, and a skilled street fighter, also she quite agile in battle. Kon-El/Conner Kent/Super Boy: protege to superman, created when scientists combined the DNA of superman and lex luthor to form a copy of the man of steel. Mixed-up superboy struggled to find peace within himself, but at last felt complete when he joined the fight for justice alongside his heroic friends in the teen titans. Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl: protege to wonder woman, she was given powers by her father Zeus, king of the gods. though her human mother worries about the dangers she faces in battle, she always feels supported by her follow heroes, the teen titans. M'gann M'orzz/ Megan Morse/ Miss Martian: '''protege to martian manhunter, she is a bubbly, exceptionally sweet, polite, and caring, although occasionally shy, "young" Martian girl, who longed to fit in on Earth and be a member of the Team. she is also quite inexperienced, and eager to please. '''Virgil Hawkins/Static: Doused with an experimental chemical in a gang war he was caught up in, he gain a variety of electromagnetic powers and becomes a costumed crusader against crime and join the teen titans to help him battle all the metahumans that were created in the event known as the bib bang and help deal with the responsibilities of being a superhero. Original Titans Roy Harper/Red arrow: former protege to green arrow and the original speedy, who Mia looks up to like the big brother she never had. Garfield Logan/Beast Boy: former member of the teen titans and current leader of the Doom Patrol . Donna Troy: former protege to wonder woman and the original wonder girl, She and Cassie sent a lot of time together. Victor Stone/Cyborg: former member of the original titans and current mentor to the new teen titans Wally West/ the flash: former protege to Barry Allen and the original kid flash, helps Bart to adjust to the 21 century. Dick Grayson/Nightwing: former protege to batman and the original robin, serves as a respected mentor to the new teen titans. Rachel Roth/Raven: former member of the original teen titans, wants to live a normal live and retired from crime fighting. Princess Koriand'r/StarFire: former member of the original teen titans, and the''' main love interest for nightwing '''Garth/Tempest: former protege to aquaman and the original aqualad, and protect the oceans from harm . = = Justice League = Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman: man of steel and mentor to superboy Bruce Wayne/Batman: the dark knight and mentor to robin Diana Prince/WonderWoman: amazon princess and mentor to wonder girl Barry Allen/The Flash: scarlet speedster and mentor to kid flash Hal Jordan/Green Lantern: Emerald knight and mentor to Kyle Rayner Arthur Curry/Orin/Aquaman: king of the seas and mentor to aqualad. J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter: sole survivor of the planet and mentor to miss martian Oliver Queen/Green Arrow: emerald archer and mentor to speedy. Dinah Lance/Black Canary: sonic siren Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning: electric ace Jason Rusch/Firestorm: the nuclear man John Stewart/Green Lantern: green guardian and a friend of Hal Jordan Ray Palmer/The Atom:'mighty mite '''John Smith/Red Tornado:'crimson whirlwind 'Mari McCabe/Vixen:'beauty and the beasts '''Zatanna Zatara: mistress of magic Villains Equinox: '''the arch enemy of the teen titans and serves as the main antagonist for the first two seasons, a secondary antagonist in the fourth season, and is one of the most prominent villains of the whole series he is a enigmatic criminal mastermind, dispatching slews of super villains and android ninjas to kill the Teen Titans instead of directly coming after them himself. '''Equinox '''is shown to be ambitious, calculating, and incredibly sadistic. But his underestimating of the bonds that exist between all the Titans and his fury over not being able to sever those bonds have often led to his undoing. His main goal is apparently to kill the Titans and possibly conquer the world. '''Professor Pyg and Mister Toad: Eco-terrorists who hunt and commit crimes against those who they find guilty of hurting animals and endangering their habitats. Magpie/Margaret Sorrow: can grow poisonous claws for nails and is unable to feel pain Anarky: A mysterious figure who self-identifies as a madman and champion of chaos. Cypher - A half-human half-computer cyborg Tobias Whale: an African American albino crime boss. Milo Match/Phosphorus Rex: villain who can perform fire attacks. Humpty Dumpty/Humphrey Dumpler: a former mob accountant who developed a childlike personality due to a missile blasted at him by Tobias Whale,He is obsessed with the nursery rhyme where he committed crimes using toy soldiers with real weapons built on to them. The Key: '''A criminal who can mold his fingers into any key to fit the locks and is able to download digital security keys from computers into his brain. '''Eddie Felson/Speedwarp: a teen villain '''With the Time Gauntlet, he could manipulate hyper time. He could speed up the time outside it, or slow it down, giving him the appearance of super-speed. '''The Angry Archer (voiced by Jeff Bennett):4 - Aaron A. Archer is a Robin Hood-styled human villain who uses a bow and arrows (with the arrows being somewhat similar to Green Arrow's trick arrows) to commit crimes. Mad Mod Jr - the son of an old enemy of the original Teen Titans. Nanosec (voiced by Brian Posehn)5 Appeared in the episode of same title. Nino Sexton is a petty crook who Equinox drafted to help him acquire Destronium his plans. The reward was all the money from Dr. Sumdac's private account. He provided Sexton with Sumdac's experimental speed suit, which enables the user to speed-skate-at blurring speeds. However, overuse of the suit's abilities results in Sexton's body displaying symptoms of old age (as if he was speeding through time). Meltdown (voiced by Peter Stormare)6 - First appearing in the episode "Total Meltdown", Prometheus Black was a biotechnology engineer who attempts to replace robots on the jump city police department with humans with bio-amplification tech, with Porter C. Powell supplying the test subjects. After Cyrus Rhodes went wild upon his attack on cyborg, Black's funding was cut by Powell for not even the prisons will lend him any more test subjects. He soon developed acidic powers after augmenting cyborg 's hydraulic fluid with his steroids in his research to find a means to penetrate robotic alloys, accidentally breathing in the vapors when the now-acidic liquid spills over his lab. He could melt through practically anything, while donning an anti-melting suit to control his abilities. With his new-found abilities, Meltdown attempted to kill Isaac Sumdac for his outdoing of him. Cyrus "the Colossus" Rhodes (voiced by Corey Burton) - A small old man with gray hair and former wrestler, he uses the biotech steroid pistons provided by Prometheus Black to stimulate the steroids injected in his body and grow in size and strength. Meltdown's Experiments - They are two hybrid creature that were created by Meltdown in order to make transforming humans. Professor Princess: ''' Her appearance is that of a young girl riding on a model horse called Powdered Sugar (who is similar to a My Little Pony doll), and she uses toy-themed weaponry. Her only motivation so far seems to be the destruction of violent toys and games. '''Master Disaster (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - A host and organizer of a pay per view television show named Speed Demon,''He invited racers to race in an underground racing circuit for his pirate broadcast and earned his money through the audiences. He possessed a remote control that enabled him to control the cars to fix the races but solely used it to control a blue color racing car to do his dirty work, During the scuffle between the teen titans and the meta breed, Master Disaster was arrested by Captain Fanzone and his illegal racing ring was shut down. '''Slo-Mo: '''Her costume is Roaring Twenties-themed and she speaks with a Chicago accent that goes with that era. A former worker in a clock factory, She discovered a magic gem embedded in a timepiece, which had the power to slow down and reverse time around anything and anyone she used it on. She gathered together the criminals of jump city to form a crime syndicate. It was revealed at the time that she used her timepiece on Nanosec's speed-suit to restore him to his rightful age (on a related note, she does have an interest to him). '''Dr. Koenig/Heavyman: can '''absorb mass from other objects becoming heavier and tougher. '''Dr. Karen Roberts/Omnara: a villain with a '''Mastery over all computers. '''The Meta Breed' is group of Bang Babies lead by Ebon. Members Core Members * Ebon (leader) * Shiv * Talon Additional Members * Hotstreak ** Madelyn Spaulding (former) ** Carmen Dillo (former) ** Aquamaria (former) ** Kangor (former) ** Ferret (former) ** Boom ** Slipstream ** Tamara Lawrence ** Puff ** Onyx * = other villains = The Reach - An imperial race of aliens that are also known as "the Partner" to the Light and "the Competitor" to the Kroloteans. They have sinister plans for Earth and are abducting teens with latent meta-genes to study their powers so they can more effectively fight the planet's superheroes. Following their encounter with The Team, the Reach went to the United Nations and claim that they are here to assist humanity. In kid flash's future, the Reach (with the help of Jaime Reyes under the Reach's control) have enslaved the human race in what is called "the Reach Apocalypse." * Reach Ambassador (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - The ambassador of the Reach. He is a skilled actor, and overconfident in his plans, believing them to be infallible. This ultimately lead to Black Beetle abandoning him during the three-way battle with the Light and the Team, in favor of saving the Scientist. ** Reach Scientist (voiced by Masasa Moyo) - The scientist of the Reach. She experimented on young metahumans that were brought to them. Unlike the Ambassador, she is level-headed and sees when things aren't and won't go in their favor; she only grows aggravated when pointing out he should have listened to her. ** Black Beetle (voiced by Kevin Grevioux) - Member of the Reach. Black Beetle was first seen in silhouette. When the Team first confronted the Reach, he wasn't referred to by name and was called Black Beetle by Wonder Girl. His scarab was destroyed by the Blue Beetle. ' Simon Jones/Psimon: '''a powerful psychic with telepathic and telekinetic powers. '''Angela Hawkins III/Phobia:'Human psychic with an ability to control the fear centers of the human mind to create life-like illusions of the person's greatest fears. The Amazing Mumbo: a turquoise-skinned magician whose powers are largely based on stage magic feats and uses the wand to give himself magic powers usually summoned through stereotypical magic words and phrases such as "Abracadabra," "Alakazam," "Open Sesame," "Hocus Pocus," and more notably, "Mumbo Jumbo." Professor Chang: a mad scientist who runs an underground smuggling operation providing illegal services for higher-tier villains. He has several workers helping him, but they all wear suits and helmets which hide their faces, and they never speak. Trident:'an Atlantean criminal armed with the mystical weapon of his namesake, and a superiority complex and a self-perception of perfection. '''Mad Mod: ' a psychedelic red-headed British villain with the mannerisms of a strict schoolmarm, whose root source of power comes from his ruby-tipped cane. It is later revealed that Mod is actually an old man who is given to the use of holograms of his younger self. He is also formidable for his use of hypnotic suggestion which has a stupefying and lobotomizing effect on its victims. '''Killer Moth: '''an evil lepidopterist with command over swarms of large mutated moths that are capable of eating through anything. He is also presumably a human-moth hybrid himself; dressed in a moth-like body armor complete with razor-sharp claws and a pair of wings, he has an elevated level of speed, strength and reflexes, has the ability to adhere to walls, as well as limited flight and hovering capabilities. '''Control Freak: '''an overweight and unkempt movie fanatic, notorious for using a nuclear super-powered remote control to warp reality to suit his movie-inspired images. '''The H.I.V.E. Academy: The H.I.V.E. Academy is a secret campus for a rogue's gallery of super-powered teenagers, all being trained to become master criminals. The school has also been called the H.A.E.Y.P., which is short for "''H.I.V.E. A'cademy for '''E'xtraordinary 'Y'oung 'P'eople''." '''Brother Blood: '''the main antagonist of the third season,Brother Blood is the charismatic - and sadistic - Headmaster of the H.I.V.E. Academy. His powers are very different from his comic book incarnation, a powerful psychic who mind controls his students to keep them under his thrall. He is shown using his psychic powers for a variety of other purposes as well, such as producing deadly force bolts, teleportation, energy shields, telekinesis, or altering perception, and also has a photographic memory. '''Trigon: '''He serves as the main antagonist of the fourth season. More or less the same as his comic counterpart, he is evil incarnate and probably the most terrible threat the Teen Titans face. He possesses vast reality manipulation powers, enabling him to reshape the surface of the Earth on a whim, revive the dead (either as superpowered undead servants or flesh and blood), and rip the fabric of space to transport his army across vast distances. He can bring a person's inner darkness to life, creating an exact replica of that person, down to their powers and memories. He also possesses more generic superhuman abilities such as firing energy blasts, creating force fields, and pyrokinesis (control of fire) latter of which he can impart to his servants. '''Derek Powers/Blight: A ruthless businessman, whose company Powers Technology resources for many illegal business transactions, including making biological weapons for rogue nations, After accidentally becoming exposed to a biological weapon of his own making, Powers is treated with extreme radiation and becomes the radioactive villain known as Blight. Paxton Powers: The estranged son of Derek Powers, who takes over his father's position as Powers Technology CEO after the revelation that the elder Powers is the super-villain Blight; however, Paxton is also ruthless and power hungry as his father. * Inque: Treated with a mutagen, Inque has the ability to turn her body into a black ink-like liquid. She is a freelance saboteur. She is shown to be vulnerable to immersion in water (which can disperse her substance and hampers her ability to re-form) and freezing temperatures which is how she is kept imprisoned after being apprehended. She has a daughter from whom she is estranged. Voiced by Shannon Kenny. Shriek: Walter Shreeve is initially a sound engineer hoping to improve society with his inventions. He is led down a decidedly darker path by Derek Powers, who wants a return on his investment in Shreeve's research. He thus dubs him "Shriek", based on his special suit which allows him to generate destructive sound waves and manipulate sound in a wide variety of ways. During a fight with the teen titans his suit is damaged, causing it to pick up sounds at such a high volume that Shreeve is rendered permanently deaf. Though he develops a special headset to hear normally, the incident drives him insane and vengeful against the teen titans. Repeller: A super-villain who acquired an experimental suit that could repel matter, making him invulnerable to almost any type of damage. Eventually, it was revealed that the villain is actually Dr. Suzuki, a man who was developing the technology for Wayne Enterprises. Spellbinder: Ira Billings is a bitter and underpaid psychologist at Murakami high school who commits crimes using sophisticated virtual reality systems and his knowledge of the human mind as Spellbinder. Armory: Jim Tate is a brilliant weapons designer working for a large defense contractor, After he loses his job, he builds himself an arsenal of advanced weapons and body armor and becomes the supervillain Armory in order to make ends meet for his family, but is later thwarted by the titans. Stalker: An African big game hunter who was enhanced with cybernetic implants after an encounter with a panther. Finding wild animals too easy to hunt with his new body, he seeks the teen titans as the ultimate prey and proves to be one of their more difficult opponents. Curaré: A member of the Society of Assassins, "their best" who wields a laser-sharpened scimitar that can cut through any material. Dr. Abel Cuvier: A doctor who starts a trend in infusing animal biology, also known as "splicing," with human DNA. Using his research to commit crimes before ending up on the wanted list, Curvier mutates himself into a genetic chimera to battle the teen titans before getting a massive overdose that further mutates him into a monster. Though the technology of splicing becomes outlawed shortly after his presumed death, it continues to surface as an illegal subculture throughout the series. On the two-parter episode, "The Curse of the Kobra," it is hinted that he is a member of Kobra. * Ramrod: A delinquent spliced with ram DNA, and one of Cuvier's henchmen. Voiced by Ice-T. * King Cobra: A delinquent spliced with snake DNA, and one of Cuvier's henchmen. Voiced by Timothy Dang. * Tigress: A woman spliced with tiger DNA, Cuvier's assistant at the Chimera Institute and one of his henchmen. Voiced by Cree Summer. Charlie "Big Time" Bigelow: A loudmouth hoodlum, Charlie becomes involved with a gang of thieves-for-hire who plan to rob a research lab to steal an experimental chemical for a rival company. During the robbery, the titans intervenes, Charlie is exposed to the chemical during the fight, and later mutates into a deformed, super-strong giant. Earth Mover: After accidentally being buried by radioactive waste, Tony Maychek becomes an insane skeletal creature sealed inside the earth, but capable of moving the ground with his own mind, usually in the form of humanoid earth golems. He seeks revenge on his former business partner who abandoned him and raised Mayecks daughter as his own. Commits suicide by bringing down the cavern he resides in on top of himself. Brain Trust: A group of villainous psychics who forcibly recruits children with mental talents. * Bombshell: A member of the infamous Brain Trust, Bombshell possesses the ability to fire blast projectiles from her hand. It is also hinted that she has the ability to manipulate minds, although this is never truly revealed in the series. She is later apprehended by the titans and sent to jail. Voiced by Kate Jackson. * Invulnerable Man: An accomplice of Bombshell. He has an ability of putting his mind over the matter of his own body, making himself invulnerable. He is dispatched by being psychically rendered blind and deaf. Voiced by Victor Rivers. * Edgar Mandragora/The Albino: A member of the Brain Trust. Real name Edgar. Has telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Ma Mayhem: Ma Mayhem and her sons, Carl and Slim, are dysfunctional family thieves. Kobra: Terrorist organization bent on world domination. Its members include: * Zander: The heir of the organization's leadership. Created by Kobra scientists to be the perfect leader, Zander was given everything they thought he needed as a leader. He quickly becomes attracted to wonder girl, deciding to make her his queen; however, his plans were foiled by the titans. Voiced by Alexis Denisof. * Dr. Childes: Voiced by Xander Berkeley. * Falseface: A thief-for-hire with the ability to temporarily alter his appearance to resemble anyone he wants, but whose normal appearance is disfigured and easily recognizable. Voiced by Townsend Coleman. * Payback: A troubled-yet-gifted child, Kenny Stanton, lacked the attention from his father due to his work as a psychiatrist. Kenny believes that the only way his father is able to spend time with him is to solve his patients' problems by taking revenge on his father's patients' tormentors. The boy is able to build his own suit of powered exoskeleton, arms with an advance laser cutter, and takes the costumed persona, "Payback." Believing himself to be a superhero standing up for children, Kenny tries to imitate his idol: Batman. Stanton is voiced by Adam Wylie, while in disguise voiced by Bill Fagerbakke. Bullwhip: Head of a gang of delinquents known by the fandom as the April Moon Gang. He blackmailed Dr. Peter Corso into giving him and his friends cybernetic enhancements by kidnapping his wife; his enhancements gave him retractable metal whips in his wrists. Voiced by Jason Nash. * Terrapin: A heavyset and muscular teenager and member of the April Moon Gang; his enhancements enabled him to cover his body in a full suit of metal armor, making him resemble a robot. Voiced by Ethan Embry. * Knux: A new member of the April Moon Gang; his enhancements enabled him to don heavy metal gauntlets. Voiced by Johnny Galecki. * Kneejerk: A member of the April Moon Gang; his enhancements enabled him to produce chainsaws from his wrists and knees. Voiced by Eric Michael Cole. Mr. Fixx: Derek Powers' right-hand man Ollie: An accomplice to Shriek, whose DNA has been spiced with an unknown animal gene. Royal Flush Gang: The future incarnation of the group, this version consists of a crime family of five members; the husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Walker as "King" (Voiced by George Lazenby) and "Queen" (Voiced by Amanda Donohoe and later Sarah Douglas), their daughter Melanie Walker as Ten (Voiced by Olivia d'Abo), their son Jack Walker as Jack (Voiced by Scott Cleverdon and later Nicholas Guest) and their bodyguard Ace (an android). Willie Watt: A nerd at Murakami High who was constantly picked on by bullies at school and his overbearing father at home. Seeking revenge, he stole a mentally-controlled robot called the GoLeM (Galvanized Lifting Machine) from his father's construction company and used it to attack his tormentors, but the machine was destroyed by the titans and he was sent to juvenile detention for 3 years. However, his experience with GoLeM caused him to develop powerful psychokinetic abilities, which he uses to bring terror to his fellow detainees and secretly leave-and-return at will in the facility. He attempted revenge on his schoolmates again by using his powers to convince everyone the school was haunted. Despite having been defeated by the titans Jokerz: A violent street gang who dress and act out in the tradition of the infamous Joker; however, unlike the supervillain they emulate, they are merely teenage delinquents who enjoy vandalism and petty crime. Terminal: Alias of Carter Wilson, a popular and genius student at Murakami High obsessed with being the best at everything he did. He led a gang of Jokerz in an attempt to kill Daisy Watkins '''ho had scored higher on an important test than he had, and was going to be voted Class Valedictorian instead of him. * '''The Ts: A rival gang of the Jokerz, led by Fat T (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson). * Matter Master: Carson Jatts, a metahuman control officer, discovers that the many metahuman energies he has been exposed over the years has started to kill him. Wanting revenge against the superhero community, Jatts tries to steal Mark Mandrill's metachem wand, but accidentally absorbs its energies into his hand, giving him the power to change elements by touch and becomes the new Matter Master. Mad Stan: A rabidly anti-government terrorist who rebels against what he sees as a corrupt system. His solution to any given problem is to "blow it up," and as such he is an expert in explosives. Ratboy: Patrick Poundstone is a teenage runaway with ratlike features and an ability to telepathically control the city's rat population (similar to the DC Comics' universe villain Ratcatcher). Ian Peek: The host of "The Inside Peek", a popular tabloid newscast, Ian Peek uses an experimental device that allows him to phase through solid objects, enabling him to uncover any celebrity's secrets and use them to boost ratings on his show. Rebel One: The secret leader of hacker collective Undercloud. She grew up on Level 2 of Neo-Gotham and resented the people that lived in the higher levels. Her father died from poison inhalation, working long hours at a Carbon Conversion Plant. Her mother died of stress from working three jobs to support the family. She used Undercloud to secretly collect the pieces of the Metal Men and turn them into a metal giant to level jump city. Her goal is to make everyone equal in poverty. The Secret Society of Super Villains: ' the main antagonists of the final season,Its members consist of Lex Luthor, Bizarro, Black Adam,Circe, Gorilla Grodd, Joker, Killer Frost, Solomon Grundy, Deathstroke, Cheetah, Giganta, Talia al Ghul, Professor Zoom, Sinestro, Captain Cold, Black Manta, Atomic Skull, Count Vertigo, Merlyn, Star Sapphire,Bane, Metallo, Mirror Master, Ma'alefa'ak, The Penguin, Killer Croc, Scarecrow, Clayface, Silver Banshee, Toyman, Doctor Polaris, and Dr. Light. They were supported by various android soldiers and they are a villainous organization out to take over the world and to destroy their archenemies in the justice league. '''Terror Titans: '''formed by '''Equinox ' to combat the Teen Titans Members '''Andy Mallory/Scorn: criminal counterpart to Robin and leader of the team. Terry Bolatinsky/Dreadbolt:'''a skilled special effects technician and assassin. Thanks to a special suit he designed, he is able to teleport short distances instantaneously. The suit also contains an energy blaster that can be used as a weapon. '''Elise Kimble/Persuader: carries an atomic axe, her weapon of choice. Her atomic axe cuts objects on a molecular level, allowing her to cleanly shear flesh, bone, steel, wood and any other object. Angelica/Disruptor: While wearing his high-tech suit, the Disruptor has the ability to "disrupt" the natural flow of things. This includes stopping electrical power and other forms of energy, as well as disrupting super-powers. Deborah Morgna/Sun Girl: Harnesses the power of the sun, projects fire and heat Samuel Register/Zookeeper: can turn into any animal at will, just like Beast Boy. However, his side effects are different from Garfield's. His skin is purple and scaly, and his eyes and hair did not change color with his skin. Barney Venton/Headcase: '''He is seen to have the ability to absorb knowledge and manipulate things around him in a gravitational way. '''Match: '''a Bizarro clone of Superboy. '''Thaddeus Thawne/ Kid zoom: arch enemy of kid flash Tei wong/Scarlet Scarab: shows psychotic tendencies, taking pleasure in terrorizing civilians and wants to kill blue beetle. Cameron Mahkent/Icicle, Jr.: can generate and control ice; he can create blasts of cold, ice missiles and walls of ice from ambient moisture, as well as forming sleet, snow, and freezing rain. Nanaue/King Shark: former friend and now enemy of aqua lad. Amon Tomaz/Osiris: Magically bestowed aspects of mythological figures that include superhuman strength, speed, stamina, physical and magical invulnerability, flight, fearlessness, and vast wisdom and enhanced mental perception. Axel Walker/Trickster: Gadgets that give him the ability to perform amazing tricks like walking on air Honorary Titans Lilith Clay/Omen: Several mental abilities, including precognition, limited telepathy and teleportation. Miriam Delgado/Mirage: '''able to project illusions, and use a wall of illusion to alter her appearance '''Grant Emerson/Damage: '''Enhanced strength, durability, speed, reflexes, power discharge, and explosions. '''Jarras Minion/Minion: '''Omegadrome armored suit. '''Cody Driscoll/Risk: '''Heightened reflexes, super-strength, limited invincibility, and speed. '''Audrey Spears/Prysm: '''Refracts and focuses light, flight. '''Charley Parker/Golden Eagle: '''wears Nth metal armor and wings. '''Freddy Freeman/Captain Marvel, Jr.: Magical lighting bestows:The Wisdom of Solomon: Genius-level intellect Clairvoyance Hypnosis Ability to speak and understand any language The Strength of Hercules: Immense superhuman strength The Healing of Apollo: Healing powers The Power of Zeus: Control and emission over magical electric lighting The Courage of Achilles: Unlimited courage Telepathic resistance Increased fighting prowess The Speed of Mercury: Superhuman speed Flight Courtney Mason/Anima: '''Life force drainage, super-strength, flight, armor generation, and force beams; psychic channeling of the Animus entity. '''Holly Granger/Hawk: the powers of super strength, unlimited stamina, enhanced speed, enhanced agility, and enhanced durability. Dawn Granger/Dove: flight, she also has enhanced agility, can withstand physical punishment, heal quickly and her perceptions are heightened to their fullest extent. Barda Free/Little Barda: Super-strength Miguel "Mikey" Devante/Son of Vulcan: Pyrokinesis via the Vulcan Metavirus. La'gaan/Lagoon Boy: '''Superhuman strength, speed, and durability Amphibious physiology Sharp claws and teeth Ability to blow up like a puffer fish Control of sea creatures '''Donald Kent/Power Boy: '''Superhuman strength and durability Flight Ability to read or sense the emotions of others Energy manipulation Teleportation via "Father Box" '''Amy Sue Allen/Bombshell: '''Flight, super strength and durability, energy blasts '''Molecule: '''Ability to shrink. '''Young Frankenstein: '''Superhuman strength, stamina, and endurance '''Bette Kane/Flamebird: an exceptional athlete, trained for strength and endurance, and has worked as a professional tennis player. She has also trained in several forms of martial arts, with kick-boxing as her specialty. As such, while she is a formidable martial arts opponent and combatant,has a utility belt containing a grappling hook with line, gas grenades, gas mask, flares, flashlight, radio/transmitter, handcuffs, bird-shaped throwing blades (Bird-A-Rangs), and an emergency medical kit. She increased her arsenal by equipping her mask with lenses capable of emitting powerful bursts of blinding light, and created bird-like bolas that can electrocute anyone tangled in them. Eddie Bloomberg/Kid Devil: Enhanced strength and agility Ability to breathe fire Skin hot enough to burn others when touched Healing Factor Teleportation Flight Kara Zor-El/SuperGirl: Like all Kryptonians under a yellow sun, the current version of Kara Zor-El possesses vast superhuman strength, speed, and stamina; invulnerability; flight; super breath; x-ray vision; telescopic and microscopic vision; freeze breath; heat vision; and super hearing. Christopher Freeman/Kid Eternity: '''Summoning of demons that emulate historical or mythological figures '''Kiran Singh/Solstice: light manipulation,flight Miguel Jose Barragan/Bunker: '''Energy constructs '''Zachary Zatara: Can use magic by speaking the desired effect backwards. Cannot affect human beings Luke O'Brien/Offspring: '''Can stretch, change color, and shape his highly resilient body into any shape he can imagine. Immune to telepathy. '''Lorena Marquez/Aquagirl: Adapted for breathing underwater and resisting deep-sea-level pressure Richie Foley/Gear: '''a High-Level Genius with the ability to manipulate and control technology with his mind; as wells as being an expert in Gadgetry, Robotic Science & Engineering which allowed him to build his own devices and hardware which he all controlled by using his Technopathy which made him a formidable opponent in battle. '''Shanice Vale/She-Bang: superhuman strength, stamina, agility, reflexes, and endurance. Rose Wilson/Ravager: '''Precognitive ability to see into the future; possessing chemically augmented strength, speed, stamina, agility and intelligence. Excellent hand-to-hand combatant skilled in martial arts and swordsmanship '''Rocket / Raquel Ervin (voiced by Kittie and Denise Boutte) – Straightforward and bold, if inexperienced, Rocket is the apprentice of the superhero Icon. She uses a piece of alien technology called an inertia belt, allowing her to store and manipulate kinetic energy. She generally uses this to fly and grant herself some super-strength and a personal force field. Other characters * Frieda Goren (Danica McKellar): Virgil's friend at school and his initial crush. Though lively and popular in school, she tends to be short-tempered and impulsive, earning her the nickname "Hurricane Frieda". She is an active participant and the driving force of the school's newspaper. The animated Frieda is made as only a supporting character, as opposed to her comic counterpart, in which she plays Gear's role as Virgil's best friend/confidant/and unofficial sidekick to his Static persona. * Daisy Watkins (Crystal Scales): A girl that had attended an academy for the gifted (Vanmoor Institute) in which she met Virgil. After the events involving two of her fellow students as the culprits, she enrolls in the same school as Virgil, Richie and Frieda. Virgil has a crush on Daisy, although in the first episode, it was shown to be Frieda that he liked. Robert Hawkins (Kevin Michael Richardson) – A social worker who runs the Freeman Community Center as head counselor, he is a widower and the single father of two teenagers. Robert is a caring, understanding, but strict parent. He dislikes gangs and the destructive attitudes of most Bang Babies, and his work at the community center is motivated by a desire to counteract their bad influence on young people. Sharon Hawkins (Michele Morgan) – Virgil's strong-willed, annoying, but caring, older sister. Sharon attends college, but still lives at home. She also volunteers at a hospital, and counsels young people at the Freeman Community Center, like her father. Sharon has always been a big fan of Static. Although deep down, she and her younger brother do love each other in a brother-sister way, but they frequently argue, challenge, and tease each other, mainly about things such as the household chores, his studying, and her cooking (which is usually barely edible). Jean Hawkins (Alfre Woodard) - She is late wife of Robert Hawkins, and mother of Sharon and Virgil, Jean Hawkins was shown to have been an "Emergency Rescue Doctor", (a paramedic), and that specifically she had been fatally wounded by a stray gunshot during the Dakota Riots, Her death is at the root of Virgil's intense dislike of guns. She was very important to all of her family, especially to Virgil, who was only 10 years old when she died, Virgil visits his mother's grave and talks to her when he's troubled. Trina Jessup (Sheryl Lee Ralph) - Robert's new romantic love interest, sweetheart, and girlfriend. Trina is a police officer at Dakota Police Department. She is like a second mother to Virgil and Sharon, even if the former has no initial affinity towards her. Dr. Helena Sandsmark: The mother of Cassandra Sandsmark (the second Wonder Girl) and a distinguished academic in the field of archaeology, Helena is also close friends with her daughter's mentor Wonder Woman. Alberto Reyes: the father of Jaime eyes Bianca Reyes: the mother of jaime reyes Milagro Reyes: the youngest sister of jaime reyes ''' '''Aaron Rayner: father of Kyle Rayner Maura Rayner: mother of Kyle Rayner * Marvin White (voiced by Nolan North) - He was student at Happy Harbor High School. He is friends with Wendy Harris and Conner Kent. * Wendy Harris (voiced by Masasa Moyo) - She was student at Happy Harbor High School. She is friends with Marvin White, Karen Beecher, Megan Morse, and Conner Kent. Snapper Carr (voiced by Greg Weisman) - A teacher at Happy Harbor High School and a former associate of the Justice League when he was a teenager. James Gordon (voiced by Corey Burton) - Gordon is Gotham City's police commissioner, He is an ally of Batman. King Faraday (voiced by Clancy Brown) - He is an Interpol agent. * Jonathan Kent (voiced by Mark Rolston) - The adoptive father of Superman and Superboy. * Martha Kent (voiced by Julian B. Wilson) - The adoptive mother of Superman and Superboy. * Alfred Pennyworth (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - He is Bruce Wayne's loyal butler who assists his employer in his duties both as Bruce Wayne and as the Batman. Jay and Joan Garrick; act as kid flash's guardians. Sha'lain'a: '''the mother of Aqualad. '''Calvin Durham: '''the foster father of Aqualad. '''Paco Testas: best friend of Jaime Reyes Brenda Del Vecchio: '''female best friend of Jaime Reyes '''Jack Drake: '''the father of Tim Drake/robin '''Dana Winters: the stepmother of tim drake/robin Mayor Augustus Edsel: the mayor of jump city Captain Fanzone: 'The Captain of the Jump city Police Department '''Miss Adrias: ' works as Mayor Edsel's press secretary and does the talking for him. '''Dubbilex (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - A genomorph bred to possess telekinesis but also has telepathic powers that were kept secret from Cadmus officials. Dubbilex felt that Superboy could lead the genomorphs to their freedom. Guardian / Jim Harper (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - A superhero who worked as the head of security at Project Cadmus. Amanda Spence (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - She is a scientist employed by Project Cadmus. She was an assistant to Mark Desmond in his genomorph research. After Superboy was freed and Desmond defeated, Guardian was put in charge of Cadmus and Spence was made acting chief scientist. Serling Roquette (voiced by Tara Strong) - A brilliant young scientist working at Royal University in Star City and creator of the "Fog," a dangerous nanotechnology weapon which could destroy anything in its path. The League of Shadows captured her to make the Fog for them. Though Red Arrow rescued her, the Fog was already in use by the League of Shadows. She then helped the Team to create a virus that could stop the Fog. * Cat Grant (voiced by Masasa Moyo) – A female reporter who frequently reports on the various matters concerning the Justice League and their enemies. Mera (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Wife of Aquaman and Queen of Atlantis. She is also the headmistress of the Conservatory of Sorcery where she trained Aqualad, Tempest, Aquagirl and Lagoon Boy. * Lori Lemaris (voiced by Kath Soucie) - A mermaid who is one of the students attending an Atlantean sorcery conservatory. * Nuidis Vulko (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - He is the chief scientific advisor of Atlantis and head of the Atlantean Science Center where he also examined the Starro. Later, he helped Mera create the Cure-Tech that would counter the Starro-Tech. * Topo (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - An octopus-like inhabitant of Atlantis. * Wolf (vocal effects provided by Dee Bradley Baker) – A genetically-altered White Wolf that Superboy adopted following the Team's fight with Brain in India. * Tye Longshadow (voiced by Gregg Rainwater) - Tye Longshadow is a friend of Jaime Reyes who ran away after getting tired of being abused by his mother's boyfriend Maurice Bodaway. Tye was captured by agents of the Light and handed over to the Reach in the process. He was rescued by the Team where he was transferred to S.T.A.R. Labs in Taos, New Mexico. Tye eventually developed the ability to project an "astral" version of himself which can grow several stories tall. * Eduardo "Ed" Dorado Jr. (voiced by Freddy Rodriguez) - Eduardo Dorado Jr. is the son of Eduardo Dorado Sr. He was captured by agents of the Light and handed over the Reach when trying to run away to his dad. He was rescued by the Team when he was transferred to S.T.A.R. Labs in Taos, New Mexico. Eduardo developed the ability to teleport at will. * Asami "Sam" Koizumi (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - Asami Koizumi is a Japanese girl who was a runaway until she had been captured by agents of the Light and handed over to the Reach. She was rescued by the Team where she was transferred to S.T.A.R. Labs in Taos, New Mexico. Asami developed the ability to focus her chi (which covers her in a glowing aura) which she can use project it outward to break through solid rock, to leap at a superhuman level, and to soften landings leaving a trail of concentric circles. She can only speak a little bit of English, and has different colored eyes. * Professor Isaac Sumdac (Tom Kenny) - He is a good-natured but a bit of scatter-brained scientist who designs and tests robots at Sumdac Tower. Locations Jump City is the location of the Teen Titans' base of operations Titans Tower, and the location where most of the episodes at least partially take place in. Jump City is protected by the Teen Titans against threats of all scales internal or external. The Titans Tower is the Teen Titans' base of operations, built by the Titans. It is located on an island in the Jump City bay. Each Titan has his or her own room. Its Main Ops room also serves triple-duty as a living room and kitchen. It also has training facilities both inside and outside, as well as a gym, for the Titans to stay in shape. * the local Central Park * Cook's Electronics Store * Video Dome, a video rental store * the Bay Bridge * the Old Stadium (abandoned) * the Beach Amusement Park (now abandoned) * an abandoned Oil Rig just off the coast, in visual sight of Titans Tower * Tito's Junkyard, the residence of Fixit * the city's sewer system * SOTO warehouse * The Old Library, a secret temple for summoning Trigon to Earth (destroyed) * Crash Alley, a notorious car racing track which lives up to its name due to the wild races taking place there * Murakami High School, seen in the episode Things Change. Named after series creator Glen Murakami. * The Wayne Enterprises building * the Pizza Corner '''restaurant, with its most notable feature being a pizza slice-shaped balcony * the '''Burgers Drive-In * the local Jump City television station The terror''' Tower''' is a tower which houses the terror titans, a group of students lead by scorn,all of whom had once attended the H.I.V.E. Academy. It is similar to the Titans Tower, having its own power plant, a TV used for video games, a computer containing a lot of data, and possibly a kitchen in the living room. Gotham City is the city where Batman operates and former residence of Robin. It has been mentioned a numerous times in the show. Steel City, which is located in the eastern region of the United States, is the main headquarters of Titans East. Mad Mansion: '''With Mad Mod as its owner, Mad Mansion is a giant mansion with hypnotizing walls to hypnotize Mad Mod's "guests." The mansion is a giant maze, changing over and over, with Mad Mod being the only one who knows how to get around. Mad Mansion is proved to be full of illusions and its actual location is an oil rig off the coast of Jump City '''Sumdac Tower: The largest tower in jump city where Isaac Sumdac designs and tests his robot creations, Its appearance is that of a giant spark plug. Central City, Missouri1 is the hometown of Flash and Kid Flash. Dakota City is a city in the Midwestern United States, the hometown of static. Star City is the hometown of Green Arrow, Black Canary, Speedyand Red Arrow. El Paso is a city in Texas, United States, the hometown of blue beetle Metropolis is a city on the American east coast, and the home of Superman. Smallville is a rural American town in Kansas, the hometown of superboy Episodesedit Season 1 (2017–18) # the new Beginning2 - May 4, 2017 # Home Is Where the heart is3 - May 4, 2017 # Total Meltdown4 - May 4, 2017 # Blast from the Past5 - June 19, 2017 # Thrill of the Hunt6 - June 19,2017 # Nanosec''- June 19, 20177'' # Black Out - June 19, 20178 # Golem - June 19, 20179 # Shriek - June 19, 201710 # Dead Man's Hand - June 22, 201711 # Spellbound - June 30, 201712 # A Touch of Curaré - July 7, 201713 # Splicers - July 14, 201714 # Earth Mover - July 21, 201715 # Hidden Agenda - July 28, 201716 # Velocity - August 4, 201717 # SUV: Society of Ultimate Villainy - August 11, 201718 # Now You See Him... - August 18, 201719 # Instinct - August 25, 201720 # Nexus - September 1, 201721 # Animal - September 8, 201722 # Secrets - September 15, 2017 # Detention - September 22, 2017 # Untouchable - September 29,2017 # Ascension - October 6, 2017 # Final Exam - October 13, 2017 . Category:TV Shows Category:Superheroes Category:Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Teen Titans Category:Teenagers